wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yunggrillz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Imp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EnlightenedShadow (Talk) 00:10, July 22, 2010 Content Removal We at the Wiki do not mind the addition of content. We just don't want you to remove any content, which you did with the Imp spell. Do not do it again or I will have to take further action. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 00:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Content Removal Second offense. This is the second time I have warned you. Do not make me warn you again, if you do then I will have no choice but give you a temporary ban. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 00:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Content Removal Third Offense. This is the third time I have had to say something. I am left with no choice but to ban you for a minimum of three days. After this ban is lifted I will then give you another chance. If you insist on continuing the content removal I will make the ban permanent. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 00:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Animations For your information. You are using either Google Chrome or Internet Explorer 8. This are known bugs in those two browsers. So maybe you should consider upgrading to Firefox, so that you could then see what others see. Have a good day. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 00:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alas, if only people knew how to fix bugs........... M4H??? Pardon me, i thought i saw an issue, i tried to solve it... Bugs Yes it would be nice. I wish that everyone would just use Firefox. It runs better than any Browser I have tried. As I said in my first message. We don't mind addition of content just don't remove content without good reason and/or stating your reason in the summary. I will now remove the ban. I'm sorry we had a miss understanding but sometimes it takes a full on ban to get people to read their talk pages. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 01:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Fresh Got off to an abysmal start here, looking for a fresh start and ready to contribute!! A Cage of Orbs Currently battling Pirate Ravagers trying to reach the quest mentioned above, to expand the stub, wish me luck! Re: One Republic Thank you for the apology. I apologize myself for the rough way I had presented my previous messages. At the time I was new to being an Admin and I have much improved my people skills since then. All of that is in the past now. Remember if you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any of the other three admins. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 21:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wizard101 I would but my subscription ran out last month and I haven't renewed it yet. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 21:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Cage of Orbs Can you leave the Cage of Orbs page alone for now? It us currently the test page for the new quest template. If you see any needed changes, post a message on my talk page so that they can be incorporated. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 22:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spell Pages and Zarthax Hey, I fixed the Zarthax page for you. If you have questions on how to edit creatures please refer to this page: Template:CreatureInfobox/doc. As for the Spell Animations, they aren't actually videos, but .gif files. gif files are images that act like videos. I made them using a screen capture program and a lot of editing. More information can be found here: Wizard 101 Wiki/Projects:Animated. As of right now I am taking a indefinite break. I'll update that page when I am able to do more. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 23:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other Administrators WOW!!! If you haven't seen it yet, check it out W101 fans!!! Here